File tabs are used in a wide range of filing applications where it may be desirable to identify the contents of a hanging file that is stored in a file cabinet or similar container. Identifying information may be handwritten or printed onto the tab. In many cases, the tabs are used with standard hanging files that have pre-cut vertical slots formed along an interior or exterior edge thereof. The tabs are easily attached and detached from the hanging file so that they may be replaced if and when the file contents change.
One type of identification system uses a transparent, pre-formed clear plastic tab that holds an insert, such as paper or lightweight board. A textual and/or graphic message may be typed, handwritten, or printed on the insert using, for example, a laser printer or an ink jet printer. The insert may then be inserted into the plastic tab, such that the message is visible through a portion of the tab. A flange extending from the tab is inserted into the vertical slot of the hanging file to secure the tab thereto. Although the message is clearly viewable when the user is at eye-level with the tab and the plastic tab protects the message from damage, the system has some drawbacks. For example, when files are tightly packed together, the user may need to separate the files to view the printed content. Moreover, because two components are used (e.g., the tab and the insert), the system is not usable if the user only has one of the two components.
Another identification system includes a sheet of die cut adhesive labels and a plastic tab. One or more messages may be typed, handwritten, or printed onto the sheet of die cut adhesive labels. A single adhesive label may then be removed from the sheet and applied to the outside of the plastic tab. An additional clear overlay label may then be applied over the printed label. After the labels and tab are assembled, a flange extending from the tab is inserted into the vertical slot of the hanging file to secure the tab thereto. Although the message may be viewed from many angles and the additional clear overlay label protects the message, an excessive number of steps and components are needed to complete the assembly of a single tab.
Still another identification system uses a perpendicular file tab that has flanges extending therefrom that may be inserted into the vertical slots of a hanging file and a sheet of die cut adhesive labels. The tab has four folds that are positioned such that, when the tab is assembled, three readable sides are formed. Two of the outer readable sides are substantially parallel to one another, while the inner readable side that is disposed therebetween is formed perpendicular to the outer readable sides. One or more messages are typed, handwritten, or printed onto the sheet of die cut adhesive labels. After the label is printed, it is removed from the sheet and applied to the readable sides. In this regard, the user can view the sides from the top, front, or back of the file. However, in instances in which the hanging files are stored in an area that is elevated above the line of sight of a reader and the files are tightly packed together, the readable portions may not be visible. Thus, the files may need to be separated from one another or the reader may need to be elevated above the files to view the readable portions of the tab. Additionally, some users may find the action of folding along four fold lines to be difficult. Moreover, an excessive number of components are needed to complete the assembly of a single tab.
Hence, there is a need for a system for identifying hanging files that addresses at least the above-noted drawbacks. Namely, there is a need for a system that is inexpensive and simple to manufacture and use and/or that allows a user to easily identify the contents of a hanging file, and/or does not need an excessive number of steps and components to complete a tab.